Bring 300 Heroes to Another World (2018.12.21)
Event Time *'Start: '''21 December 2018 *'End: 20 January 2019 Information 'Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily log in the game to obtain the following rewards: * ('Gold Coin) x 100 * (Wishing Star) x 1 Task B (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total 20 login days to obtain the following rewards: * (Solo License) x 1 * (Wishing Star) x 10 '''Task C (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total of 20 first wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Jump Red Envelope) x 3 * (Advanced Merit Pack) x 3 * (Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package) x 2 * (Solo License) x 1 * (Wishing Star) x 20 '''Task D (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily get 3 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Wishing Star) x 1 '''Task E (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, join the '''Another World Hero Capture Group (异世界勇者攻略组) by using the following heroes: Kirito, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Takamachi Nanoha, Uzumaki Naruto, Natsu Dragneel, Mutou Yuugi, Killua Zoldyck, Chtholly Nota Seniorious, Kurosaki Ichigo, or Lelouch to get 10 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Gold Coin) x 1500 * (Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package) x 1 * (Daily Box) x 1 * (Hero's Sword) x 20 Task F (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, join the '''Another World Magician Guild (异世界魔法师公会) by using the following heroes: Ainz Ooal Gown, Kanna Kamui, Shiba Miyuki, Tamamo no Mae, Kirisame Marisa, Yagami Hayate, Tobiichi Origami, Momo Velia Deviluke, Misaka Mikoto, or Accelerator to get 10 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Gold Coin) x 1500 * (Super Gold Coin Random Package) x 1 * (Daily Box) x 1 * (Mage's Staff) x 20 Task G (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, join the '''Another World Mercenary Guild (异世界佣兵公会) by using the following heroes: Akame, Mumei, Golden Darkness, Hei, Himura Kenshin, Kujo Jotaro, EMIYA, Iskander, Kanzaki H. Aria, or Cu Chulainn to get 10 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Gold Coin) x 1500 * (Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package) x 1 * (Daily Box) x 1 * (Mercenary's Certificate) x 20 Task H (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, join the '''Another World Paladin Order (异世界圣骑士团) by using the following heroes: Artoria Pendragon, Gokou Ruri, Tachibana Kanade, Fate Testarossa, Kuroyukihime, Shana, Yuuki Asuna, Ryougi Shiki, Jeanne d'Arc, Jeanne d'Arc (Alter), or Astolfo to get 10 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Gold Coin) x 1500 * (Super Gold Coin Random Package) x 1 * (Daily Box) x 1 * (Knight's Spear) x 20 '''Task I (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, accumulate a total top-up of 500 Diamonds to obtain the following rewards: * (Hero's Sword) x 30 * (Mage's Staff) x 30 * (Mercenary's Certificate) x 30 * (Knight's Spear) x 30 ---- ----